The Lives in Which are not my Own
by DeathJoey
Summary: Matt and Duo are assassins and the doctors they trained under put them up with one assassin that is just imposable to work with.
1. Default Chapter

The Lives in Which are not my Own  
  
"We need to find her having her out in the open is a danger to our plans!" A tall pale face man stood on a hill yelling at other men dressed in back. "Sir we have searched everywhere we can not find her." A man kneeled before him. "That is not an acceptable answer find her. If she comes into contact with the others then I will have you punished for not finding her!" He yelled making loud enough for them all to hear.  
  
With in town  
  
"God that is the third one that has done that why cant they just stay put!" Matt exclaimed putting his gun back in his holster. Matt Ishida was a human that was an assassin. Matt Ishida lives two lives under one name. His father the only one who knows this tries what he can to find out what the problem is with his son. He does everything he can to help. "See it is a nasty job just get use to the running!" A 15-year-old boy came up behind him. Duo Maxwell was an assassin that knew how to get the job done. He was another who had two lives under the same name. "Funny! Lets get back to report this one dead." Matt turned away from the body. This was Duo's second year as an assassin. For Matt is was just four months, but he was getting use to it. Whenever the report to kill someone came up it came to Matt's father or a friend of Duo's, Hilde. "Yeah, they'll think we went out for drinks." Said Duo trying to lighten the mood. Matt just stared the kind that if could would kill. "Lighten up. We are going to be fine another kill that could never lead back to a couple of guys like us." Duo grind and Matt lightened up. "Lets just get back." Matt made sure the cost was clear to leave. They walked out no one knowing a thing. All the way back they did not speak. Hopped in the car and drove as if what they had done meant nothing to them. Matt and Duo where not your normal teenagers as killing some one proved that point. Each 15-years-old and killing people because he or she is what their trainer call 'two sided'. Matt and Duo killed when they were told and lived out in the real world with no one knowing it was them. Nevertheless, there was one problem, other kids like them had gone threw the same thing. "Matt who was your doctor again?" asked Duo, Matt and Duo had known each other for only four months. Duo met Matt when he had killed his second political figure. "Dr. Fujima" Matt looked down at his wrist. Three scratches straight across. He had gotten these when he went against his doctor's orders. "Dr. Iona, was the same way, don't worry they have to do it to scare us." Duo showed him his arm. A very large scare went up it. "Scare us, they do it to kill others till one day, will kill our selves." Matt turned into an apartment parking lot. "Yeah one day we will kill our selves but until that day we live by the laws of them. So it's just getting use to the world." Duo and Matt got out of the car. In addition, took the elevator to the seventh floor. "Dad we are back!" yelled Matt as they came into an apartment. Matt's dad never slept until Matt was back from his mission. Just to see if he had been injured in the fight. "There you guys are. We got a little worried since they had the other assassins out." Said Hilde coming from the living room. "The other assassins have more important things to worry about then us. Why did something come in about us?" asked Duo relaxing a bit. Matt walked into the kitchen his father right behind him. "Yeah something did come in. Two new assassin are assigned hear and you two have got orders not to go near them." Matt's father looked at Duo. "Duo, did you finish the job?" Asked Mister Ishida. Duo shook his head and pointed at Matt. "Who are the other two assassins?" Asked Matt looking at his father. "YOU have to know because we could walk up on them in the street you have to tell us were to stay clear of." Matt was not in the mood for games. Right away Duo shot up. "Rowen Hashiba, Dr. Shinshaka. River Rillian, Dr. Shinsama." Duo looked at Matt then to Hilde. "Why do we need to stay away? We were given permission to work together." Duo stood up and pointed at Matt. "You two went under an order. Assassins are never to meet each other." Hilde took Duo to sit down. Matt turned so he was not facing his father. "What ever. Fine we will stay away but hope we don't come across each other." Matt turned to go to his room. "Don't worry he will get over it. Matt not being able to keep a friend has gotten to him. He will be fine." Mr. Ishida looked at Duo a smile spread across his face. "We will file all your paper work in the morning, so get to bed Duo." Hilde looked at him and Duo walked to his room.  
Matt's room'  
  
"They think that will hold us to our posts. What is going threw your mind doctors." Matt took all his bullet packs out of his pocket, along with his gun and placed them on his desk. "I should kill them but no I have to listen to them or be killed for what I know. One of these days I'll kill Dr. Fujima." Matt lay on his bed. All he wanted to do was sleep and that is all he would do till the morning. He could sleep in it was Saturday and no one would bug him maybe a mission but he did not care.  
  
Midnight in the middle of town  
  
"Did you give them the orders?" The tall pale man was talking to two  
doctors. Two people one woman the other man. "Yes, we have told them to stay away from any other assassins." "Dr. Fujima, how well will he obey?" the tall man turned to him. "Well enough to not lose his father." Dr. Fujima smiled at the tall man. "Dr. Iona how about yours, does he listen well enough to stay away." The women looked at Dr. Fujima. "Yes, he will or lose his life. He will do this or lose his partner as well." Said Dr. Iona she did not smile but looked very sad about the words she said. "Good we can't afford to terminate any other assassins." The tall man looked at the Doctors. "Why? What has happened?" Dr. Iona looked worried. "We had so many assassins but they are turning away or are to poorly trained. We had 30 assassins spread across Japan. Each one took their territory well. Now we are down to 9 left. But if you look at it only 8  
one has gone missing." He looked out over the city. "Is it that girl? She has been trouble from day one why has not Dr. Sumaragi gotten rid of her. Killing her will stop our problems." Said Dr. Fujima he looked over to Dr. Iona. "What would that prove? Getting the other assassins uneasy and having them all committing suicide." The tale man laughed. "May we ask what is so funny? With her out it causes problems." Dr. Fujima looked all confused. "She still does her job. However, takes others out, Ones that she is not to kill. A few assassins have gotten in her way. That's why we are down to ten." "Then take her out before we lose any more!" Dr. Iona flinched at his tone of voice, anger with a hint of fear. "We cant she is to good at what she does. We looked for her earlier today. All the men I had wound up dead. Not a single one came back." "What level is she?" Dr. Iona spoke up not wanting them to think she had gone soft on the issue. "She has all tree levels. People, political, and governmental. She is the perfect creation but with a mind that fears nothing." He looked paler now. "What was Sumaragi thinking turning her into something you can't control." "What he was thinking was good but he created tree different lives for her to live. She is one not to show emotion or even find very easily." The tall man lit a cigarette. "We can't afford to have your two slip up. Keep them in line." The tall man turned to leave. "This will not go down well with them." Said Dr. Iona. She looked at Dr. Fujima. "Oh well I have given Matt his next mission. Duo will stay out of this one." Dr. Fujima looked at her and left as well.  
  
Ok left it short sorry just go on to the next part. Write me to tell me if you like it if you don't keep it to your self please. 


	2. Chap 2

Next day  
  
"Hey Matt get up! You have a mission today get up." Yelled Duo, he stood at the front of Matt's door. "Go away I am trying to sleep." Matt moaned as he rolled over in bed. "Get up lazy bone. You have a mission they want it completed by Monday. Big demands for this one." Yelled Duo as he left. Matt rolled out of bed and walked out of his room. He walked into the kitchen and saw his father and Hilde sitting at the table. Duo was up and about looking for his spare gun parts. "Matt will need you up earlier, they want a lot out of you two." Said Mr. Ishida. His son looked into the fridge trying not to pay attention. "Who is the target? I need to see who I am after." Matt straightened up and looked at his father. "It is one for you people training skills. Her name is Zelda Tusukina." His father looked up at him. Matt had turned and headed for his room. "Matt you have to get your head out of the past. You cant keep living there its not your own. Your not that kid anymore, She is to mean nothing remember." His father yelled after him as he shut the door with full force.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Duo stopping everything he was doing to see what all the yelling was all about. "He knew her. Zelda was a good friend of Matt's it was hard for him not coming into contact with her any more." Matt's father got up and went into his room. ".. O.K." Duo stood there with Hilde for a few minutes and they both realized they had things to do so the got to it.  
  
Matt's Room  
  
"I am not doing this I m not!" Matt yelled at him self for being what he was. He looked at himself in the mirror he hadn't changed in appearance, in his head he was more confused then anyone, his body, well his body just didn't fee like his any more. His hands the most, how his mind and hands worked with out him even saying or thinking. He would shoot on command and he would never be able to stop with out stopping himself. "I cant kill her what do they want me to do become a mindless zombie" Matt walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day in which he would be arguing about.  
  
In the living room  
  
"Hilde I need information on the Ionasa Building." Mr. Ishida turned the television on for his computer was hooked up to work threw the television. "All right what am I looking for exactly? Hilde started to type on the keyboard and all the information came on the television. "Zelda Tusukina I need room number and all information on her life, anything helpful." Mr. Ishida sat on the couch. The shower could be heard turn off. "He wont do this mission will he?" asked Hilde as she stopped typing. Mr. Ishida looked at the screen. "If he doesn't he knows the consequences I cant help him." Hilde started to type again. All information on Zelda popped up. She was 15 years old, she had long red hair, green eyes, and she was 5'8 and weighted 180 pounds. She lived with her adoptive mother and father. She was attending classes at Sikiya High School. She was a major athlete. She was involved in two clubs, Chess and debating. Her rooms number was 576, forth floor. "That is all there is." Hilde looked at the information. "What do they want with her? She looks like she is not possible of causing any harm." Hilde looked at Mr. Ishida. Matt walked out he saw the information on the screen. He just stared at her picture. "Read this over carefully Matt it has everything you need to know on her." Mr. Ishida said as his son walked into the room. "What does she have to do with them? Why is she my next target?" Matt sounded as it he was going to blow a fuse. "We don't know they just want her.Eliminated." Mr. Ishida looked at him. Matt looked mad. "You have no choice but to do it. Do not question the orders they give you." Matt looked evilly at his father. "Choice I don't think I have ever had a choice. I think ever since I was born people have been giving orders to me with the same threat behind the order. Do not question them I have always questioned them and I will get my answer as to what they want with her. I m not killing her until I find out!" Matt yelled at his father. Hilde looked to Duo as he came in. "Just do it you know what will happen they kill you and me." Mr. Ishida stood up. "They kill you if I don't do the mission that is how it goes and after that if I still don't do that then, then I will be killed for disobeying orders. That is the way the doctors work that is the way I have dealt with it all my life, knowing if I screwed up that I would be killed. They will never be happy until I do it right that goes for Duo as well!" Matt yelled even louder, not caring what his father would tell them. "Whoa Matt calm down you need to take a breather." Duo tried to get him to sit down. However, Matt slipped out of Duo's grasp. "Don't tell me to calm down I am not doing this mission until I get my answer from them. I'm not killing Zelda." Matt looked at the screen, then to his father. "Find out what she is doing as being a target to kill." Matt then looked at Hilde then Duo. "I'm not doing what they say." Matt walked into the kitchen and went to find something to eat.  
  
Letter to Dr. Fujima  
  
Doctor there is a problem with this mission. Matt will not go threw with it until he finds out why Zelda is a target. He said it clear that he will not kill her until he finds out. In addition, why he has to kill her. You know the connection between them I know that but even I am confused sir. Why do you have him doing this, why is it her, just plain and simple, WHY.  
  
Matt's father.  
  
Letter to Mr. Ishida  
  
Mr. Ishida it is to get her out of his way. Is Zelda was to come across him he would totally break down and not assassinate after her. The reason for him doing it to prove I am not afraid to have him kill the ones he cares for. I am not afraid to have him kill, not like the others; he will do his job or die. I have told him so do not come to me looking for his answers you tell him to come to me himself.  
  
Dr. Fujima  
Back in the apartment  
  
"You want your answer hear it is, he wants her out of your way if she somehow got caught in one of your missions he wants you not to get all caught up it what is going on with her instead of around you. In addition, he wants you to do it to show he is not afraid to have you kill the ones you care about. Matt go to him with your questions I think it would be better." Matt's father looked at his son when he left the kitchen. When Matt was done eating, he just sat there not doing anything just sitting. "So that is how it is. She is my weakness then. Should I kill you to dad what about Duo and Hilde they must be my weakness as well what do you say." Matt stood he raised his gun from his shirt. "Matt put it away." Matt's father backed away Matt pointed the gun at him. "You are one of my weakness you need to be taken out just as Zelda does, now what is the problem with me killing the ones I care for." Matt stepped closer to his father. Matt looked as if he meant to actually kill his father. "Hey Matt.. Whoa dude put the gun away we don't want anything or anyone to get hurt." Duo came into the living room and was shocked as he saw Matt pointing the gun at his father. "Duo you to should be in the same place as my father. But no I am not like that cold hearted doctor." Matt placed his gun back were it went. "Ill kill her tonight. Tell him if he is going to make me kill the ones I care about tell him I should be killing all of you for you are all my weakness." Matt walked out of the apartment. Duo stood there dumbfounded. "What the heck what that about?" He turned to Mr. Ishida. "Duo nothing it will all come out a little later." Mr. Ishida walked away and into his room. Duo stood even more lost then before. 


	3. Chap 3

Somewhere in Japan  
  
A girl with long blond hair stood at the top of a building, gun pointed at a man who was on his knees. The men around him were all dead. All his bodyguards' blood was all around him like a pool. "What do you want with me? Please anything you want you can have just so long as you let me live." The man begged. He looked straight at her. Her hazel eyes showed how much she did not care. Her gripe on the gun tightened and with a gasp from the man the gun went off. He lay there still breathing as she approached him. Three more gunshots went off before the man stopped breathing. She looked at all the men that lay on the floor, walking away from all the blood that she had shed. "There is nothing in your world I want." Whispered the girl as she looked back one last time. She walked down the people not even knowing what she had done. She had just killed a man by the name of Hajima Satana he was the biggest in governmental figures. She was the one everyone was looking for a girl by the name of Milliena. "Did you get the job done?" a man stepped next to her as she stepped into an ally way. "You know you should keep to your own business." Milliena looked at the man. "Why when you seem to be getting all of my assassins killed, it becomes my business after you kill the 7th one." The man came closer to Milliena. She did not look at him. "Well then tell them to stay out of my way!" She pulled her gun out shot twice. Milliena backed up so he would not fall one her. "Never mind you can't tell them anything now can you." She kept walking down the ally way, leaving him for any one to find. Milliena walked on looking like an ordinary 14 year old. Milliena came to a tall gray building. She took the elevator to the top floor, 25. When she got there, she asked for a Doctor Sumaragi. "Um. I think he is still in their Milliena but I think he is talking with someone at the moment." Said the secretary, Milliena looked at the doctor's door. "Tell him I came by, I all so got the job done." Milliena looked at her and then left. She wandered the streets watching all the people having funny and the kids playing game. A life in which she had abandoned.  
  
Seven years ago  
  
"You can not be one of them any more. You will no longer carry with you what you call a kind heart. You will be the best assassin to come from my hands." Milliena stood the age of seven. Wires were hooked up to her, needles were in her skin, and people in white lab coats tested her blood, and how intelligent she was. "But why? What has happened to my mother and father? My older brother what did you do to him?" Milliena looked at one of the doctors. He smiled as he took off his gloves. "You will be the best little assassin, your mother and father are dead, your brother ran away as we came to help you." He smiled at him self fro tricking such a child. "You will tower over all the other assassins in which I have made." Dr. Sumaragi stepped closer to her smiling as Milliena looked as if she were lost forever.  
  
Present  
  
*RING* *RING* Milliena's cell phone had gone off. "Doctor do you have another mission for me?" Milliena asked straying away from the crowed of people. "As a matter of fact I do. Ill send you the information later but for now his name is Yalina Imakion. She is one of an organization called Hito. This organization is making it possible for others who are not from here free access with no rules. They could kill and not are caught. There are others but she will be killed first." Milliena computed the information. "I got it when is the deadline?" Milliena looked at the people on the streets, they were about to lose one person in their world. "By Monday she needs to be killed she should be easy so you can take her out tomorrow." The phone line went dead. She hung up her cell phone and walked in with the people on the streets.  
  
In Odiba  
Following Matt  
  
'I cant do this, I just cant, I trusted her as she trusted me. I swore I would help her not kill her.' Thought Matt as he walked threw the streets. He did not know where his was going he did not know what would happen as soon as he reached that place but he just needed to get some air. "Hey Kid you cant pass this is a taped off place!" Yelled a man as Matt bumped into him. "What? What is going on?" Matt looked up at the man he was a police officer. The streets were all blocked. Apparently, some one was killed. "A huge murder. A total of 10 people dead, but the count went up to 11 one was found in the ally." The police left trying to keep all the people away. Matt looked 11 bodies lied on the floor. Some were being zipped up as more people were gathering. 'An assassination, someone did this those bullet wounds.' Matt saw that one of the men was shot four times. However, when he looked again he saw one of the doctors. A doctor had been killed. Matt got away from the crowed. 'What the hell! Whom would have killed one of the doctors' Matt pulled out his cell phone. Dialing his father's number. "Hello!" Duo answered. "Duo Give the phone to my dad." Yelled Matt "Hey Mr. Ishida for you." "Hello?" "Dad a doctor has been assonated. I just saw them put him into a body bag." Matt heard his father turn on the television. "Matt get hear quick it seems you have two missions, and all the doctors and assassins are meeting. Everyone is getting word." Matt's father hung up. Matt looked at the phone. 'What is going on?' Matt asked himself as he started to run towards his apartment. All the things he had to do ran threw his mind, the image of the doctor and the other people ran threw his mind as he ran. Something was wrong he was not sure how much of it was bad but he new it was not good. He swerved in and out of peoples way when he got to the apartment his father was already out side with Duo and Hilde in the car. "Get in well be late if we wait any longer." Matt jumped in the back seat with Hilde. "Hear all assassins have to equipped for the meeting." Hilde handed him his other guns and bullets. "What is going on? Why do they want a meeting?" Matt looked up at the front seats. "They are going to find out who did this. All assassins are suspects." Matt's father looked at him threw the mirror. "Duo has this ever happened before?" Matt looked at him. Duo was fixing one of his guns in his shirt. "Um.not since.not since they created a kid with 3 assassination skills." Duo looked up at Matt. "When we get there you will go with your doctor." Said Mr. Ishida he looked at Duo who had turned around and faced front. "Got it." From there, they headed for the meeting. 


	4. Chap 4

The Meeting  
  
"Dr. Shinshaka, Dr. Shinsama, Dr. Fijima, Dr. Iona, Dr. Tusinaga, Dr. Wresano, Dr. Eshinas, and Dr. Sumaragi. Thank you all for coming." Dr. Shinshaka was a 33-year-old doctor who sat with the other doctors. His assassin Rowen Hashiba was a 16-year-old boy who had blue hair and blue eyes he looked at his doctor. Dr. Shinsama was an elderly doctor. His assassin was River Rillian. He was another 16 year old. He had black hair, which hung over his hazel eyes. He was a people and political killer. He stood looking at the tall man who had introduced their doctors like most of the other assassins. Dr. Fujima sat with Matt close behind. Matt looked at all the other assassins especially the girl she was the only one. Dr. Iona looked at Duo who smiled at her then looked at Matt whose attention was looking at the girl. Duo looked at her she had to be younger then them. Dr. Tusinaga was a 40-year-old doctor. He had two people standing behind him. One was a boy who was 20 his name was Alex Kagai. He had short brown hair with brown eyes to match. He was people and political the other boy was 18 he was Erol Nioma. He had black hair and brown eyes. Erol only took out people. Dr. Wresano was another elderly man he had one assassin. Bernie Wreniama he was a blonde-haired person with green eyes. He was just a people killer. Dr. Eshinas was a 37-year-old doctor. His assassin was a 17-year-old boy. Chris Sumatra. Chris has people and political. Dr. Sumaragi was the youngest he was 21 but very intelligent. Milliena stood behind him her eyes closed. "What are we hear for and where is Dr. Intion." Asked Dr. Iona. The doctors started to talk to each other. "Well. If you want to know you better ask our assassins he was found were a political figure was killed." The doctors looked up at them, except Dr. Sumaragi. "What do you mean? Why would our assassins know?" Dr. Tusinaga asked, looked as confused as all the other doctors did.  
"We found him dead at the site of an assassination. She had one shot, who ever did it left him to bleed after. " The tall man looked even paler now. "He should have learned to stay out of other peoples business. If he had not of been there I would not have killed him." Milliena looked up at the tall pale man. Dr. Sumaragi closed his eyes. "What did you say?" The tall man looked not as much stunned. "I killed him he almost killed me in the process. He came to me about his assassins I told him to stay out of what was not his business. But he did not listen so I shot him before he did anything to me." Milliena closed her eyes. "You little brat you have been given to much privilege in your killings, I say we eliminate her." Yelled out Dr. Eshinas. A few doctors joined in. The assassins just looked at her. She was calmed not even worried. Matt noticed she was not going to say a word.  
"She will not be eliminated she is the best we have." The tall man  
looked at her. "What? We do not need her, you have us we can take them on, she is just another to finish us all off!" Yelled Rowen his doctor looked up at him, which made him stop quickly. "Assassins go out side I need to talk to your doctors privately." The assassins waited a little until Duo left followed by Matt. Milliena was the last one out. Everyone was pissed they did not like what she was one bit.  
  
In the hall with the assassins  
  
"You know they should kill you." Said River talking with the other assassins except for Duo and Matt. "Yeah you are going to kill us to get everything your way." Erol looked at her. She was up against a wall. She was not going to fight back unless she needed to. "Forget it she is just a flea that will get killed one day." Said Chris. The others turned to talk amongst each other. The door flung open and five angry doctors came out. Matt's, Duo's and Milliena's did not come out they were still inside but then again they could not find out for the door was locked and shut. "Man I wish new what was going on." Said Duo to Matt, Matt looked over to Milliena. "Hey what is your name? Or do you not have one." Asked Duo. Matt and him walked over to her. "Get away. You're the two that have broken law, get out of my site." She had opened her eyes and looked straight at them. "Broken law? How?" Matt eyed her he did not like the way things where going. "You have befriended another assassin. You have broken strict law." Milliena moved away from them. "Where do you get off telling us what we have done wrong. You have killed a doctor now who has done wrong." Matt looked at Duo when he finished. "I had every right to kill him. I am probably higher then you are so why don't you back off." She had not gotten mad which to Duo and Matt was weird "Higher then us a shrimp like you. We are political killers that is defiantly higher then your people killing status." Said Duo proudly. "Who said I was a people killer. I am to advanced for that I am a governmental killer." Duo looked jaw wide open. "How old are you?" asked Matt. "14, now leave me alone I don't have to listen to you to. You get in the way of my work." Milliena turned to walk away. "Oh no you don't." yelled Matt and Duo together as they brought out there guns but it was all wrong. Milliena had her arm rapped around Matt's neck a gun to his head with the same hand and for Duo The gun was right at his stomach one wrong move and he would be dead. She had been faster then them, fast enough to get them barely pulling their guns up to firing range. "Now who is the shrimp? Don't get in my way or you will wined up like the other assassins, dead." She pressed the gun closer to Matt's head. "MILLIENA! Put your guns away!" Yelled Dr. Sumaragi everyone had come out of the room. Milliena pulled the gun's away putting them back one at the waist and the other in her chest holster. Duo and Matt looked at each other. They had been beaten by a 14 year old. "Matt, Milliena all of your assassinations are being held to another time so forget about them. Until your doctors give you, word. Duo you as well." Said Dr. Fujima. Matt looked at his father he was pissed; Duo looked at Hilde she was pissed. "What the hell were you three trying to prove?" Yelled the pale man. Matt and Duo looked at him. Milliena stood by Dr. Sumaragi whispered something and left. "Hey were is she going?" asked Duo loudly. Matt looked at her, if he did not watch it he could wined up as a dead assassin. "Let her. You two on the other hand, what were you thinking?" asked Dr. Fujima. Matt looked at him. "We were, nothing doctor there was no reason for our actions." Matt and Duo lowered their heads. "Well on this mission we have for you don't pull what you pulled today. Do you hear me?" asked Dr. Fujima. "Whoa are we being partnered up with her, she is a bitch with guns." Said Duo he looked at Matt who nodded. "Watch what you say, she is better then all of you. She can take this alone but these fools will not let her." Dr. Sumaragi walked away mad at there decision. "She cant there is to many people to kill. A total of 10, to much for an assassin to handle!" yelled the tall man. "Let him be, he is a stubborn as that assassin of his." Said Dr. Iona. Duo and Matt looked at each other, as if they were going to die. "Matt, Duo lets go no reason staying here anymore." Said Matt's father as he and Hilde left. "Sure what ever." Said Duo slouching as he walked, Matt felt like throwing up as he left.  
  
Matt's Apartment  
  
"They want us dead, why can't you see that." Exclaimed Duo as he walked into the apartment. Hilde and the others followed. "You just don't see the world as she does." Said Hilde, walking into the kitchen. "And what is that suppose to mean?" asked Matt sitting on a stool at the counter. "She has always lived by assassin rules, and under assassin roof." Said Hilde to the both of them. "How long?" asked Duo? He looked at Matt's father who had sat by him. "It was when she was seven. Her family had been involved in a killing. She was the only one to come out of it with her life." Said Matt's father looking at Hilde. "How the doctors get her?" asked Matt he wanted to know what was her problem. "They were there. The doctor and some of his assistances, When they saw what happened they saw that they were going to add a few more assassins to there little assassination family." Said Matt's father looking away; he could not take the way the doctors worked. "So everyone in her family died, that has got to be rough." Said Duo. "Never mind I know how she fells." Said Duo again looking at the others. "No you don't Duo, she has always learned to kill un-like you two she has no emotion she has learn to let go of such things as happiness, love, sorrow, pain. Anything that gets in her way she sees it as a way of her going to be caught so she takes them all out." Said Hilde looking at Duo. "Whoa, so if we don't watch it she will kill us." Said Matt looking at his father. Duo looked at Hilde this was not going to be good. "So what exactly are we going to do for our mission?" asked Matt, his mood had changed enough worrying about her they needed to focus. "Yalina Imakion. She is one of an organization called Hito. Anina Eliona. In addition, in the organization she lines everything up. Sariola Mitaoka, One of the tops in the works. Jeriote Ismerti Another who is not to take lightly. Darla Minasa Working behind her bosses back to have this organization run them down. These four are the ones who take all the work out into the world to be handled. Welis Klmihna Kelmn Nads Yamasa Irio Ilona Liioma Amber Allioma President of the organization. They all allow outsiders free access to kill. Not the way you people do, they kill anything and anyone. They kill for game. They think it is fun to kill those who have done nothing but live a good life." Said Hilde looking at Duo, as he was about to protest at her remark to them. "And we need her for this?" asked Matt annoyed with the fact they were joining her. "Yep she is a governmental assassin, you need her she is the best. She can get you in and out with out you two getting your selves killed." Said Mr. Ishida. He looked a little off the edge. He needed a breath. He needed to clear his head for all this talk of death was getting him down. "Yeah well what about her killing us! Huh, She is a crazed killer who for one thing does not like us and well were goof balls that will wind up getting our selves killed. But let me guess we cant get out of this death trap you have setup for us? Am I right" Duo took a deep breath to clear his head it was spinning and it would probable blow if he had not of stopped. "Duo calm down go to bed, you to Matt they will tell us when you go. So get some sleep for now you two will need it." Matt walked over to his room he looked back Duo was being walked over to his room he needed to sleep. Matt looked at his father. He did not like this mission one bit.  
  
Matt's Room  
  
'Milliena some how I do not fear what you will do to me. I do not think there will be a time that you will try to kill me. If you really wanted to you would have killed me by now. Especially at that moment.' Matt sat at his computer. He pulled up a screen; it looked like a database of police records. 'What are you looking for?' 'A shooting 7 years ago.' Matt typed, something was missing when they told them about Milliena's life. '3 listings, one boy shot he lived. Two gangs collided and seven people die. A family many problems there, which one do you want?' the letters came on right away Matt new which he wanted. ' The family, how many were there?' Matt stared looking as if things were now going to bring more grief to his life let alone hers, with him knowing.  
  
'Four, mother, father, a boy and a girl, the boy was the one who informed us of the shooting. He is alive and lives in a foster home the girl was never found the boy says she was there but never found her. ' Matt looked on something was wrong. 'Were is the boy now?' Matt typed they did not tell him about this boy. 'It's not listed.' 'Why not', something was not right. 'There is no listing as to were he went. 'Thanks' Matt turned off his computer she had a brother. 'Well what is their we don't know? On the other hand, what aren't we suppose to know?' Matt went and laid on his bed. 'Ill worry about it later not my problem.' 


	5. Chap 5

" But sir I don't need them I can take out all ten it is no problem." Said Milliena on the phone; she was talking with Dr. Sumaragi. "Milliena, I know you can do it but they think you cant they think you will screw up." Said Dr. Sumaragi his tone was mad. "Think ill screw up what about the rest of them there assassins all screwed up, and me I'm the best all of you have you better talk to them, I wont do this with them." Milliena sat at her computer. "There two you cant afford to fool around with." "What there dangerous? Yeah right! I had the both of them I could have blown both of them to kingdom come." Milliena turned on the computer to the information on the ones she was going to assassinate. "Yes but then they would really kill you." Dr. Sumaragi hung up. Milliena stared at the phone. "They would have to get me to kill me." Milliena hung the phone up and looked at the screen. "So ten, easy, but what do I have to know about the two problem assassins." Milliena cleared the information on the targets. 'Matt Ishida' she typed in. 'Matt Ishida Age: 15 Family: younger brother, mother, and father Four months assassinating Father helps him with his mission intake Mother and father are divorced. One mission was to end a close friendship but it was deleted due to an important mission. Very stubborn, do not push his buttons too much that will end in a bad tempered boy. That is all for now on him.' "So he still has distractions. No wonder he is still alive after all of this, there using him, oh well" Milliena closed his information. 'Duo Maxwell' 'Duo Maxwell Age: 15 Family: none orphan 2 years assassinating Friend, Hilde helps in his mission intake All missions done no complaint Hides behind a smile that is the last thing the victims have to die with He is good at what he does.' "He is good but he will get in the way just as the other one will." Milliena closed his information. She stood and walked over to her living room. "I know what I can do but if these two come along it will be even harder." Milliena looked at the television the doctors had given her this apartment to make it look like she was a normal kid. Nevertheless, her being hear was not something she liked. ::RING:: ::RING:: "What now?" Milliena walked over to her room. ::RING:: ::RING:: "Milliena." She answered. "Good your still there you need to get yourself to the Sejikana apartment building. Go to room 456 on the seventh floor you need to talk to your partners for the next mission. Now get going they are waiting for you." The phone went dead. "I see now you go along with the other doctors now don't you." Milliena walked over to the front door grabbed her navy blue jacket and headed out the apartment.  
  
Matt's Apartment  
  
"She is what?" Yelled Duo in a rage. "She is coming over to discuss the plans for the 10 targets." Hilde said her expression was pissed as to match Duo's tone. "You mean to tell me we need to sit and talk with that psycho." Said Duo he looked at Mr. Ishida looked at his son's door. A few minutes before, he had told, his son the same for him. He yelled and did not like that she was coming over and well talking together. "Duo, you two are joining her in a mission you two need to focus on what you will do and no what she will do to you if you step out of line." Said Hilde sitting on the couch. Mr. Ishida was sitting in an armchair. "You make that sound so good for us." Said Duo sitting on the floor. : DING DONG: "It's her. Hilde go get Matt, Duo best behavior, try not to pull your gun out. Ok?" Mr. Ishida got up to open the door. "Milliena?" Mr. Ishida looked out. She was to the side of the door. "You must be Mr. Ishida. Nice to meet you." Milliena was surprised she said those words to the father of the boy she was going to kill. "Yes come in, May I take you jacket." Mr. Ishida showed her in. "Hear you go." Milliena looked around Hilde came out of the hallway. Matt right behind her, Duo stood up. "Hello I'm Hilde." Hilde shook Milliena's hand. Duo glared until Matt hit him in the ribs, and all Matt did was stand there. "Look I don't like this as much as you do, frankly I can do this by myself but if I don't do the mission with you I could wind up dead. I have a plan all you two need to do is listen and stay out of my way when we go threw." Said Milliena, Duo opened his mouth but shut it when Hilde waved her fist from behind Milliena. "Fine then how do we get in?" Matt asked Turning the television on and the computer. The building blue prints came up. "The building runs on air filters, all the rooms need to be scented." "What the hell does that have to do with killing ten people?" Yelled Duo. "Shut up and listen. We go in disguised as the company who filters the building. The main filters are in the camera room. When we get there, there will be no one there. The reason for this is the cameras work automatically. We make the cameras look as if nothing is wrong, when we have slipped in sleeping gas instead of scents. From there, after they put the scents in, they normally go to see if the rooms are ok. That is were we can take our chances. Now how easy does that sound?" Said Milliena, showing, them the containers, and the floors. "That is like two easy, what about the guards, and the gun shots wont they hear us." Said Matt pointing at the guards. "You have silencers don't you? We use the silencers and we worry about the guards later." Milliena said looking at Duo who was this close to yelling at her. "Yeah we do, but he guards lets keep them out of it." Said Matt sitting on the couch. Mr. Ishida knew this was not going to end well. "You're going to wind up dead. If we let the guards know we were there it will trace to us and for that we will die." Said Milliena a little annoyed at what Matt was suggesting. "Yeah but they are humans who have done nothing. The only targets are the ten no others." Said Matt getting to the points were it was going to end in a yelling match. "But they will kill you in the process, these guards are not amateurs they have been trained by the best people out there you cant afford to let them go." Milliena looked at the screen she wanted to get out of the apartment. "No this we do our way. No guards get killed we kill the ten and that is it!" Yelled Matt. "NO one is going to die for something they had nothing to do with." Duo said Backing Matt up. "I can't believe this. Fine do it by your selves I can wait for the next meeting 'oh we are hear to tell you all that we have lost two more assassins today'." Said Milliena she started to walk to the door. Mr. Ishida looked at Hilde as to stop the boys but they stood stunned. "Your not going till we agree on this mission." Said Duo stopping her. She pulled her gun out. "This mission is now for you two political killers who think they know everything. Hope top see you two on the news, under white sheets." Milliena put he gun away. "Oh no. Your helping whether you like it or not." Said Mr. Ishida. He looked at his son. "Why these political killers think they can out smart me lets see if I am right you will die buy one of the guards on your way out. May get the targets but you will get caught tracing it back to the doctors and everyone will curse your names as they rot in jail." Milliena looked at Mr. Ishida. "Will you? Be cursing our names as well." Matt looked her straight in the eye. He saw nothing she was not afraid, she was not even trying to pull everything out on them. "No, Ill be long gone, unlike all the other assassins I know how to cover my tracts. Dr. Sumaragi as well, we will keep assassinating and you, you will be dead." Said Milliena Pushing past Duo. : BOOM: A gunshot was fired. "Matt what the hell?" Yelled his father his gun was pointed at the door. A bullet hole was threw the door every one had moved but Milliena stood there. "You think you can scare me that fast, you think a boy like you scares me. I have no fears and I have no need to even know that you exist. You are some one who wishes to break the rules." Milliena looked at Matt. His gun was held up. Matt's eyes were focused on Her. "We do this together, no one goes off on their own. Three go in three come out do you hear me." Matt looked at Duo who nodded. Mr. Ishida took Matt's gun away Hilde Looked at Duo who shook his head. "Nope, two go in no one come out, if we don't do it my way then your going to get caught. Even there I cant help you" Milliena turned to the door opened it took her jacket and left. "Now what do we do?" asked Duo looking at the door. Matt looked at his father. "Can I have my gun?" Matt held his hand out and Hilde walked over to Mr. Ishida. "We contact the doctors we need her no matter what." Said Matt. He took his gun, Matt looked at Duo. "I hate to say it but you are right we do need her." Duo bit his tongue. "I can't believe I just said that she is the one that is going to kill us and we need her." Duo looked at Matt, Duo face looked disgusted. "But you are right Duo we do need her for this mission. Dad, Hilde contact the doctors they need to know what is going on with Milliena." Matt walked over to his room. "I can't believe we are going to do this." Said Duo as he headed to his room. Hilde looked at Mr. Ishida they both sat and stared at the television. "Was he always like this as a childe?" asked Hilde. Mr. Ishida closed his eyes. "I think he was kidnapped and replaced, maybe my son has a different attitude when he was born. I don't think he ever ordered me around like this before." Mr. Ishida stood up. He was tired he was mad he wanted to collapse if it was possible but he had to get to work before he slept.  
  
Dr. Sumaragi's office  
  
"Milliena that was not a good thing you did back there we can't afford you to blow this unless you want to be blown up." Mr. Sumaragi looked at her. "I don't care they think they can do it by them selves. I want to see what they can do. They think that thy are better well. really I want to see them dead." Milliena sat down at the computer. Reports lined the screen, name of the doctors were there, even the assassins. "Yes I want to see them dead as well but that will not happen. But if you go with them in the mission you can get rid of them." Dr. Sumaragi stared at the screen. His eyes scanned for Ishida and Maxwell. "Doctor that is what I was planning to do, but they think they can do it with out killing the guards. Therefore, I left them to deal with it. Still I say the guards will kill them." Milliena pulled up the file the doctor pointed at. "Ishida, are you really worried about what he can do he is a rookie. As for Maxwell he has some experience but not enough to save his skin, the both of them aren't ready for a governmental assassination." Said Milliena looking over there files again. "I know but there was something left out of there files I know it." Dr. Sumaragi gave some kind of hand wave to Milliena. "Right Let's see what you don't want us to know doctors." Said Milliena putting on a pair of computerized goggles. She placed her hands on the keyboard and began to type. "No you don't there are something's not all doctors need to know." Said a voice from the computer. "Oh and there something's you cant keep from me." Said Milliena, as she, typed a little faster. The screen turned black and then a bright blue. "GET OUT THIS INFORMATION IS NOT FOR PEOPLE AS YOU! GET OUT!" Yelled the voice. "I want in!" Milliena pushed a few more buttons and the screen turned a dark red. "In they think they can keep me out yeah right." Said Milliena taking off the goggles. "Good now see what they are trying to hide from us Milliena be careful though some viruses come when the files are open." Dr. Sumaragi pointed to the first file. It was labeled 'doctors'.  
File 5673429  
Matt Ishida & Duo Maxwell  
States: all doctors have trained them They have gone threw all training, everything has been taught to them, but having both of them remember all of this information is to soon. For if they do it will give them an overload. Each doctor has give the signal for the Mind Cover to work but there is one problem with Ishida he will break his Mind Cover to soon, we will have to destroy the part in which he is strong to break our Mind Cover. Therefore, in his case it is for his own good to be separated, he will work with the Mind Cover if we take him away from his family, it has been proven with one other but that child is no longer our problem. The family he will be placed under will not know of what he is, fact is even though they do not have a son a little Mind Meddling goes along way in his case.  
  
"So that is what was going on they were trained under all the doctors." Milliena looked at her doctor. He was not looking to well.  
"Doctor, what is wrong?" Milliena stood up so he could sit down.  
"That other chilled, and they said they had stopped!" Dr. Sumaragi yelled he was angry but for some reason this report meant more to him then anyone.  
"What do you mean doctor?" Milliena looked at the report again. It has been proven with one other but that child is no longer our problem.  
"It means they have done to them what I had done to you." Dr. Sumaragi looked at Milliena he was terrified.  
"What have they done that is the same?" Milliena was confused on what was the same, when she looked at them she saw nothing that was the same.  
"Not now focus on this mission, I m giving you no reason but I want those two boys dead. Do you hear me?" Dr. Sumaragi yelled and Milliena new it was time to get rid of two who were not in the position to give her orders.  
"Yes, Sir I will eliminate my targets and also Ishida and Maxwell." Milliena turned to head out of the building her job no just go a little more interesting.  
  
Letter to Dr. Sumaragi It has come to our attention that your assassin has refused a partnered up mission you had best talk to her we will not be messing with her. Our assassins are giving the orders they will do it her way but after that, they are in charge. If you have a problem with this, you know who to take it up with do you understand what penalties she is ignoring as she refuses this mission. Her way in our way after.  
  
Dr. Iona, Dr. Fujima  
  
Letter to Dr. Iona and Fujima  
  
Yes, we will go by what your assassins say after that no more collaborating missions we do not like the fact we are helping rule breakers. Therefore, as to what your assassin's say she will obey she knows what will happen if she does not listen. So your two are in full control.  
  
Dr. Sumaragi  
  
Letter back  
  
Good it will take place in the morning you better tell her our assassins need this out of the way we have better things for them to do.  
  
Dr. Fujima, Dr. Iona  
  
Matt's apartment  
  
"All right it takes place in the morning Duo think you'll be ready?" Hilde asked as he lay down on the couch. Matt was in the kitchen he was not felling to well.  
"Why are you asking me that you should be asking that to Matt." Said Duo as he sat up; he looked at Matt then he laid back down.  
"Matt will you be able to do this in the morning?" This time Mr. Ishida asked he was worried he had never seen Matt this pale.  
"Yeah I just need to lay down and get some sleep," said Matt he walked over to his room keep his balance on the counter.  
"Do we need anything for tomorrow?" asked Duo from his spot on the couch.  
"Nope everything is being taken care of by the doctors and they will be hear tomorrow with Milliena." Said Hilde, Mr. Ishida walked over to his son's room but stopped when he went in.  
"So she is doing it our way?" asked Duo he was not liking she was coming on this mission.  
"It's her way with getting inside, and your way after that so no one who doesn't need to get killed will not." Mr. Ishida looked at Hilde.  
"Bring up her information." Said Mr. Ishida he wanted to know who exactly they were messing with.  
"Ok let's see." Hilde typed in her name.  
'Milliena Age: 14 Family: younger brother alive, mother, and father dead 7 years assassinating She is very good at her work she makes it so there are no witnesses. Her parents were killed in a shooting brothers name was not give and she did not give his name to anyone. However, all that is know more she has had a Mind Cover ever since. She is the best of all the assassins.'  
"So there is noting more to worry about is there. I mean she is like has nothing we don't already know." Said Duo sitting up.  
"Maybe but there is one thing wrong why would they put a Mind Cover one she didn't say anything that could mean anything to them." Mr. Ishida sat down.  
"Well I don't know about you two but I'm going to bed it is almost 11:30 and well we have to make it look like we are well cleaners in the morning so good night." Duo Said as he headed for his room.  
Matt's Room  
  
'What's wrong with me?' Matt asked himself as he sat up against his door. He slid down slowly trying not to lose his balance.  
'Get her out of hear hurry run you two have to get out!' a women's voice was yelling at him.  
'Who is yelling?' Matt's was confused who was yelling at him.  
  
'Take her and go find a cop hurry they wont find you!' The woman was like pleading with him but what and whom was he taking with him.  
"What is going on?" Matt asked aloud before his eyes slid shut, but in his mind, he heard her repeatedly.  
  
Next morning  
Four in the morning  
  
::BANG:: ::BANG::  
"Matt get up! Milliena is going to be hear in few minutes!" yelled Duo he banged on the door again. Matt opened his eyes he was laying on the floor. He got up slowly, looked around it was still dark out but then he remembered the mission. He got up and went into the bathroom he needed a shower.  
  
Living room  
  
"He's up," said Duo as he came into the kitchen.  
"What did you do to him?" questioned Mr. Ishida. He was sitting at the table fixing his sons guns.  
"Nothing I just banged on the door." Duo sat down. He needed to fix his guns as well. : DING DONG:  
"That's her get the door Duo." Hilde said as she was working on her laptop.  
"Man why me." Duo walked over to the door and opened it. Milliena stood a duffle bag in each hand.  
"I see you have decided to do it our way." Duo said as Milliena came into the apartment.  
"Lets not start this I'm not in the mood. Lets just get this over with." What she really wanted them to do was die and stay out of her way.  
"My thoughts exactly." Said Duo sitting down at the table.  
"What's in the bags?" Matt was out of the shower and waiting to get this over with.  
"Supplies, Hear suites and badges, we all need them to get into the building. Also these are the canisters." She pulled one out and showed them.  
"All right and what else?" Matt looked at his badge.  
"In one bag it is for the canisters and this one will be for our guns, silencers, and ammo." Milliena looked at the guns Mr. Ishida was putting together.  
'Matt wait I cant keep up, wait Matt!!!' This time it was a little girl's voice.  
'What is going on I thought I dreamt that all up.' Matt asked himself this was getting even weirder.  
"Matt! Hello anyone there!" Duo Yelled as he waved his hand in front of his face.  
"What?" He asked everyone was looking at him.  
"I don't think Ishida is ready for this I say we leave him" Milliena looked at Duo and then to Matt.  
"Hey I can do this, just, wait a minute you don't give the orders we are so don't get all glade, you only have little privileges." Said Matt giving her a cold glare.  
"What ever get ready so we can go. Don't space out either we don't need you getting shot." Milliena gave him the cold look right back.  
"What about the guns, don't they have metal detectors?" Asked Duo he grabbed his gun and held it to the side.  
"When we put them in the bag it makes it as if there is no metal in the bag, just wires and some tools." Milliena looked at Matt he was not looking to go.  
"Are you sure you can do this mission, you don't look to well." Matt looked at his father he had risen to his feet.  
"I can do it nothing is wrong." Matt took his suite and went to his room.  
'I wonder if this has anything with what Mind Cover.' Milliena asked herself as she went back to looking if she had everything.  
"Matt wait!" yelled Mr. Ishida as he caught him in the hallway.  
"What I need to get ready." Matt was a little un- balanced because he started to sway.  
"Are you sure you are alright you really don't look to well." Said Mr. Ishida as he held his son from swaying.  
'Please you have to hurry they may be dead by now hurry we have to find her on the way there I lost her.' A boy's voice this time it sounded like him, but younger.  
"Matt what is wrong?" Matt snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Nothing I was just thinking about something." Matt turned around to go into his room.  
'Kid slow down, now what was her name.' Someone was talking to him again.  
'We need to find her she is, she needs me, she is to young WE NEED TO FIND HER!' He was yelling at the voice.  
"Who is 'she' and what is going on?" Matt asked himself as he changed into his suite.  
"I need to figure this out when I get back." Said Matt as he threw his clothes on his bed and went out into the kitchen.  
"Hey, can get this in a different color this is like to bright." Duo was complaining his suite was a light blue and on his back was a logo 'Sam's Air Filters'.  
"Duo shut up and just go with it. We will only were it for it today and then you can burn it." Said Matt as he sat down.  
"What time is it?" asked Duo as he looked at Milliena she was using the computer to see if everything was in place and nothing seemed out of order.  
"It is 4:30 and we have to be there at 5 so lets go." Milliena stood up. She grabbed one of the bags as Duo grabbed the other. Matt stood up and followed them.  
'I am sorry but they died, and the girl you kept telling us about was never found. Was she related to you?' A women's voice was talking to him.  
'Yes she was.' His voice was weak he was holding something back.  
'Who was she then?' the women asked him.  
'She was, she was my.'  
"MATT stop spacing out if you don't want to do this you can stay hear." Said Milliena.  
'No, I was so close no' Matt told himself.  
"I can do it!" Matt yelled.  
"Then start listening, when we get in there you two say nothing Ill talk to the guards to get us up in the control room."  
"Alright" Matt started to sway again.  
"Matt maybe you should stay." Said Duo stopping him he was making him dizzy.  
"I.can. do I!" Yelled Matt when all of a sudden he started to fall back.  
"MATT!" yelled Mr. Ishida as Duo caught him.  
"Milliena call the doctors we will have to do this tomorrow." Said Duo taking Matt over to his room. Milliena walked over to Hilde's laptop, she was helping Duo and Mr. Ishida.  
  
Letter to Dr. Iona and Fujima  
  
This mission has to be postponed. The reason is well Ishida he is not felling well and will not let Duo go. Therefore, it will be done tomorrow morning. Better, make sure nothing is wrong with him. If you understand the risks with him.  
  
Milliena  
  
Letter to Dr. Sumaragi  
  
Doctor the Mind Cover on Ishida is coming undone I think? He fainted and is not looking to well so who know the mission is going to be tomorrow so I will be by later.  
  
Milliena  
  
"Did you contact them?" Duo came out of the room.  
"Yeah they will contact you later. Keep everything for tomorrow, well I'm out of hear." Milliena walked toward the door.  
"I'll leave the bags, but I'll be back in the morning." Milliena looked at him and then left.  
"Yeah what ever." Duo turned around and headed for Matt's room.  
"Is he alright?" asked Duo as he walked in. they had laid him down on his bed and were watching for anything to show if he was going to be alright.  
"We don't know he has on fever and no sighs of anything else." Said Hilde walking out of the room.  
"Come on Mr. Ishida I'm sure he will be alright he probably needed a rest." Said Duo as he walked out of the room. Mr. Ishida got up slowly and then walked out. A man and women were laying on operating tables; there was blood, almost everywhere. A little boy around the age of eight, He stared at his parent's dead bodies.  
'He has no were to go will have to put him in a foster home. There are no relatives listed for us to call I wish it didn't have to happen like this and we didn't find her for him.' Police officers were out side trying to find away to tell him were he had to go.  
'Hey kid come hear, we need to ask you some questions again.' The man said. He walked over slowly.  
'Yeah, what about.' He looked helpless he lost his family in one day.  
'What is you name again?'  
'Matt McLean' he looked up he was almost ready to cry.  
'What were you parents names?'  
'Samantha and Jason' he looked at there bodies.  
'You don't know if you have any relatives near by.' He shook his head.  
'What was your sisters name?' Matt right away jolted up.  
"I'm not who I think I am. I am a different person." Matt got up. He got out of bed when his head started to spin. He tried to ignore it and get to the living room. Maybe the person he was calling dad would know.  
"Duo, Hilde where is." Matt stopped how was he going to say that.  
"Matt you should not be up. You need to rest." Hilde said trying to get him down.  
"No!" He yelled. Mr. Ishida stood up from the couch.  
"Matt you should lay down." Said Mr. Ishida walking toward him.  
"Get away from me what aren't you telling me." Said Matt getting away from them.  
"What do you mean?" Duo asked he was confused but then again so were the others.  
"I am not Matt Ishida, my real name is Matt McLean." Matt said walking away.  
"Matt you are tripping come on dude what are you talking about." Duo asked stepping closer.  
"I am not I I am another person!" yelled Matt  
"The doctors they probably did this." Said Hilde Duo shook his head in agreement.  
"How did you know that you weren't?" Asked Hilde something was out of place.  
"I have been hearing voices and when I was laying down I saw them my real parents and they were asking me questions and I answered that I was Matt McLean and that my mother and father are Samantha and Jason McLean. I have a sister but I don't know her name." Matt looked at his hands.  
"Matt I didn't know, they never said anything about this." Mr. Ishida walked closer.  
"This just means I am not related to you, I am not an Ishida. I'm not your son." Matt looked at Duo.  
"This is going to interfere with the mission isn't it?" Duo looked at Hilde.  
"Well see we got word from the doctors." Duo walked over to Hilde Matt looked from were he stood. 


	6. Chap 6

Letter to Maxwell and Ishida  
  
Get this mission done now, Ishida force him up this needs to be done now so we can get everything we left behind settled. Get a hold of Milliena get her back now and go.  
  
Dr. Iona, Dr. Fujima  
  
"I say my doctor wrote all of that" Matt said he looked over Duo shoulder.  
"You got that right." Duo looked at him, Hilde stood up. : RING: RING:  
"Ten bucks its Milliena." Duo said answering the phone.  
"Ten bucks would have went to the other person if I hadn't of told my doctor not to call, get to the building I'll meet you two in the ally." With that, the line went dead.  
"Matt can you still do this?" asked Duo looking a little concerned.  
"Yeah lets get this over with so I can yell at my doctor." Matt grabbed one of the bags. Duo grabbed the other.  
"Will be back don't wait to long." Duo said as if they were going to be out until midnight. With that, they were out the door. However, Duo was back a few minutes later to get the keys.  
  
Hito Building  
Ally way  
  
"So you can stand." Said Milliena rudely to Matt as he and Duo showed up behind her.  
"Lets get this over with." Duo Said walking out with Milliena and Matt.  
'Matt come back, I cant help!!!!!!!!!!' A little girls voice screamed in his head.  
"Matt come on!" Yelled Duo.  
"Excuse our partner it is his vacation as soon as this is over so we will just go. Come on guys." Milliena talked to the guard and waved for them to come.  
"Matt again?" asked Duo. He whispered so they did not hear them.  
"Yeah I heard a girl yell for me to help." Matt whispered. They caught up to Milliena and another guard that was taking them to the control room.  
  
Control Room  
  
"Ok, Duo take care of the cameras and Matt you help me with the containers." Milliena walked with one of the bags over to the control panel.  
"Matt take these and place them with in the 36 and 50 place marks. I'll take 1 threw 35 the rest we wont have to worry about any of the other they have no one up there till later." Milliena said as she started to place the containers in there slots.  
"Just open it and then put in the container." Matt looked at Milliena she had half of hers almost done.  
'I guess so then.' Matt thought as he did what she did. By the time she was done, he only had three to go.  
"Duo have you finished with the cameras?" asked Milliena as she came up behind him. Matt was rushing to get his last one in.  
"Yeah I was just waiting to put the air on and then we can all head out." Matt looked at the screens 10 rooms with at least had two people in each of them.  
"Ready to get this over with Ishida?" Milliena asked walking away. She was grabbing the other bag.  
"Duo lets go I want to go home so I can talk to the doctors." Matt walked out with Milliena as Duo typed one last thing in.  
"Will catch the elevator up to the 11th floor and from 11th to 20th are our targets." Duo looked at Milliena who he thought was going to take over.  
"That is three each and there is one left what will we do about that one." Milliena looked at Duo but Matt stepped forward.  
"I'll take that one out."  
"Sure you can do it." Duo looked a little uneasy.  
"Yeah I can get him, it wont take that long." They all grabbed for their guns and started to place tem with in there suites.  
"No guards get hurt on our way out hear me?" asked Matt to Milliena. Milliena looked at him as if she was not listening, the doors opened and she walked right on to the floor.  
"Matt stay here, we go up to the 14th floor. Don't worry I hope she gets caught." Said Duo laughing all the way, as they went up to the 14th floor.  
"All right this is my stop take the elevator to the 17th floor. After that 17th threw 20th are yours." Duo looked at Matt a little worried of he was going to pull this off.  
"What rooms are they in?" Matt asked stopping the doors.  
"The conference rooms don't worry the only places with people in it. " Said Duo running as the door shut. Matt pressed the floor numbers.  
'Matt wait for me I cant keep up wait.' Yelled the little girl. Matt fell to the floor as he heard this.  
'Why is this happening?' Matt held on the rail to get back on his feet.  
'Who is she, and why cant I remember.' Matt thought, as he was getting closer to his floor. : DING:  
The doors opened, and Matt walked out into the empty hallway, by now no one was there to tell him anything every one was knocked out.  
'Get this over with and I can figure this out latter.' Matt walked to the conference room. Looking around, no one, everything was empty. Matt pulled out his gun as he entered the room. A women and a Man were talking or they were. He was here for the man Welis Klmihana. All of them were out.  
"This makes my life a lot easier." Matt walked over to Welis Klmihana and got on the conference table, luckily he had gloves on. He pointed the gun right at his head.  
"Not a soul will ever know." He stared at the man for a while and then when he could hear the clock he pulled the trigger, one down four to go.  
'Kelmn Nads your next.' Matt walked out of the conference room and headed for the next floor.  
  
Duo's Job  
  
"Jeez even when your dead it fells like I put more effort into you then the others." Complained Duo as he finished off his second kill.  
"Listen to me I sound like Matt, I wonder if he is doing alright?" Duo questioned himself as he went for his third victim.  
Duo walked to the elevator when all of a sudden he heard someone coming onto the floor. When he looked up it was Milliena.  
"What the hell are you here for, to give me one hell of a heart attack I can tell you!" Yelled Duo as he came face to face with her, she just looked around.  
"What are you looking for?" He asked looking as well; she was acting weirder then ever.  
"How many have you gotten done?" She looked at him as if he was just a flee on her back.  
"Two going right now on my third, now if you don't mind I would like to get out of hear to do my job!" Duo pushed past her and got in the elevator for the next floor.  
  
Milliena's Job  
  
"You all are more of a challenge when your alive most of you beg for your lives." Milliena looked at the body that Duo had just killed. She had finished and was now making sure the others were getting their jobs done.  
'Follow me Milliena we are going to go find someone to help' she was being lead away from a place that had a lot of shouting.  
"What the hell was that?" Milliena looked at her hands, then to her gun.  
"Better go find Matt he probably has goofed this up by now." Milliena got in the elevator, also pulling out her cell phone. : RING: RING:  
"Milliena what is it?" Dr. Sugara's voice came on the line.  
"Doctor I need to know do I have a Mind Cover on me?" The line went silent, Milliena got off on the 18th floor.  
"Doctor do I?" Milliena asked again staring at the body in the chair.  
"What would make you think that?" His voice was a little shaky. Milliena went looking for Matt on the higher levels.  
"I heard something that would only be covered." Milliena's voice was now a little panicky.  
"Milliena this is not something to be worrying about now, come by my lab later and we will talk about it." In addition, the line was dead.  
  
"I have one don't I doctor." Milliena walked out of the elevator to find if Matt had finished his job. She looked at all the killing of Matt's assassination and when to the last floor, the 20th.  
"So he got this far." Milliena looked at the last body it was the president of the Hito building. She looked around truing to find out if he broke down or not.  
"What are you doing hear?" Milliena turned around to find Duo holding Matt up he was unconscious.  
"Just looking for the failure, did you kill her or did he?" Milliena looked at Matt he was pale as a ghost.  
"I did he could not finish her off." Duo started to the elevator and Milliena followed right behind him. They went down to the 18th floor before Milliena stopped the elevator.  
"We need to wake him up now, when we entered we were all aright we take him like this they'll know we were up to something." Milliena right away knew this was going to be there biggest problem.  
"Milliena then what do we do huh answer me that?" Duo set Matt down so he was in an up right position.  
"Well have to force him awake, either you do it or I find a way to wake him and mine wont be a good thing." Milliena turned around so she was looking at the floor buttons.  
"What are you doing now?" Duo asked while trying to force himself to hit Matt.  
"Making it look as if nothing is wrong I'll have to go out and set a hazard sign to say we are also fixing the elevator." Milliena opened the elevator upper door. She slides it over so she could jump up to the top of the elevator.  
"Damn Matt come on dude get up I don't want to beat you awake." Duo shook Matt harder and harder to get him to wake.  
"Matt I am really sorry for this I am?" Duo pulled his fist back and flung it right at Matt. Matt's nose started to bleed and Matt's eyes began to flutter.  
"AAAHH!" Matt right away grabbed his nose. He looked at Duo and then looked at his surrounding.  
"What the hell?" Matt asked questioning the pain in his nose more then were, he was at. Duo looked up out the elevator and then at Matt.  
"Sorry I had to, we found you and what else was I suppose to do!" Duo exclaimed trying not to get more afraid then he already was.  
"What do you mean? Where are we?" So many questions were going threw his mind when he remembered what Duo was talking about.  
"I heard her voice and a lot of others, it was to much and I could not finish off the last one, what happened after that?" Matt looked up as he heard movement coming from the top of the elevator.  
"I finished that one of, Milliena is trying to make it look as if nothing is really going on with a fake elevator jam. We took probably more time then I think we were suppose to." Duo looked at his watch. Then he looked to Matt and to the hole in the elevator.  
"Milliena are you done yet you taking to much time!" Duo yelled he was helping Matt up as he rubbed his head.  
"Shut up Maxwell I would have been in and out but no we had to bring a defected kid with us, let alone you as well!" Milliena yelled back. Matt looked up and then held his head.  
"Matt again?" Duo held Matt's shoulders.  
"No I have a headache you are all yelling, it is not something good after being punched." Duo's face right away went crimson.  
"Sorry, really I am." Duo let go of Matt as he leaned against the elevator wall.  
"Milliena when are we going?" Matt asked ignoring the ringing in his head and Duo trying to say he was sorry.  
"Well now you are a wake we don't have to put the sign up but we still have to cover our tracks as soon as we get to the control room." Milliena came down from the top of the elevator. Her face had some grease on it, her face was ready to yell at Matt but she did not.  
"We need to get to the computer room fast and Duo you can change face images cant you." Milliena pressed the button to take them to the ground floor.  
"Sure that is easy that is the first program you learn why." Duo looked at Matt as he slides down to sit on the floor.  
"You alright Ishida?" Milliena looks at him, in his mind, he is saying I am not Ishida I am McLean.  
"Lets hurry up I want to get out of here as fast as we can." Matt looked at the door. It began to go down along with his stomach and waiting for the elevator to get to the ground floor was not something he wanted to wait for.  
"Hey Ishida, keep your face down, if you look sick now getting passed the guard wont be easy." Milliena walked out first followed by Duo and Matt. Matt looked down at his shoe as if it all of a sudden it was interesting.  
"Everything, check out good?" The guard asked as they all walked by him. Matt looked at Duo his eyes looked alarmed.  
"Yeah everything was alright we just have to check the systems one last time." Milliena looked at Matt as she spoke, something was telling him this was going to end in one hell of a yell at.  
"Ok then you still have about another hour so take your time." The guard turned back around in his post and Duo let out a sigh of relief. They walked back into the Control room and shut the door behind them.  
"Duo change the face images and Matt change the canisters it will make it look a little different." Milliena started changing a few canisters when all of a sudden Duo started to.laugh.  
"What is so funny Maxwell?" Milliena walked over to what he was doing. Matt stood were he was at and stared at Duo then looked to his hands.  
"It's so funny to see how other people get the job done you know that." Duo looked at Milliena and started to laugh again.  
"Maxwell your not supost to be watching this for your amusement your to be changing it." Milliena looked at the screen it flickered over to when Matt had his break down. He was holding his gun up when he fell and closed his eyes Duo then came running in.  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you." The guard had just walked in; on the screen, Duo was firing his gun.  
"What was that and what are you doing?" The guard pulled out his gun and held it up. Matt turned and looked at him.  
'Come on your going to now be working for us, and this will be your family.' There Matt stood looking at a screen were a picture of a man and women were standing with a baby boy in there hands.  
'Why I don't want to go with them.' Matt looked at the doctor. He then looked at all the people behind him.  
'It does not matter you will soon sees to remember us, but when the time is right you will, now come we must finish what your memory is still holding on to.' The doctor took Matt's hand and took him into a lab.  
"What are you, don't move!" Matt fell to his knees, and he began to sway. Milliena brought out her gun and got behind him. Duo stood up from his chair.  
"This is the reason to get guards out of the way when you have a chance!" yelled Milliena as the guard turned around, the last sound in the Control Room was gunfire. Milliena stood there looking over at Matt he had flinched at the gun shot, Duo just looked.  
"We said that no one but the targets were to get hurt!" yelled Duo for he could not take the silence any more.  
"Duo finish off the face changing's, and Matt get up and hurry to finish off the canisters." Milliena put her gun away.  
"Didn't you hear me, and were do you get off giving us order, huh?" Duo was getting really pissed. Matt stood up he looked at the guard. What was it he heard that that guard could have triggered?  
"Where do I get off giving orders, want to know, I'm giving orders because I got stuck in a mission with two softies." Milliena was holding one of the canisters tight. Matt did not look he new she was really pissed just hearing her.  
"Who you calling softies!" Duo yelled. He got up and walked over to her she had her back to him but by the way he was stomping she could hear him.  
Everything inside Matt's head was exploding from Duo yelling Milliena's crude remarks back and well just trying to figure what the guard did. Matt stood there looking at one of the canisters and sweat was streaming down onto the canister, he was thinking way to hard and the yelling that was now coming from know were was hurting him more.  
"Oh wait I was wrong one softie and a psycho he is hearing voices and you your complaining because I killed someone who was going to kill us." Milliena looked at Matt. He could fell her eyes on his back. Duo had pulled out his gun and pointed it at Milliena.  
"Going to shot me Maxwell, come on I dare you." Milliena looked at Duo her eyes were like daggers.  
"Duo put the gun down lets get this over with so we can go home." Matt did not look at them Milliena was still looking at Duo who was looking at Matt like he was the one he was this close to smacking.  
"Matt you said it yourself we did not come hear to kill guards!" Duo yelled this time looking at Milliena as she finished her job. She did not need to hear this.  
"Duo I know we can figure this out with the doctors and they can handle her them selves." Matt looked even paler now and Duo just gave up knowing this was not a battle he wanted to have right now.  
"Alright then hurry up lets get this over with!" Duo yelled he turned to the computer and finished his job.  
"Done on this end what about you two?" Duo did not look just crossed his arms and sat looking at the tape.  
"Done on this end." Milliena was not for Matt had spoken and joined Duo looking at the tape.  
"Finished you wart headed bi.."  
"Duo will you two cut it out she has said nothing in her defense so I would take that as a sigh that you might not wake up tomorrow." Matt covered Duo's mouth so he could not finish his sentence but it was now obvious what he was about to say.  
"Finished now lets go." Milliena had opened the door and was already leaving.  
"I am going to be glad that we will not ever have to work with her again." Duo got up and left with Matt right behind him, Milliena was holding all the stuff waiting for them to come.  
"Duo cut it out she still can hear you and she has quite a few guns on her." Matt looked at her, if they did not watch it they could wine up in a grave. 


	7. Chap 7

Matt's Apartment  
  
"So how did it go?" Mr. Ishida was the first to his feet to so he could greet them back. Matt and Duo were the first ones in and both looking as if this day was lagging on.  
"What time is it?" Duo asked plopping down on the couch; Matt went to the kitchen Milliena came in slowly.  
"10 so how did it go." Hilde was up and sitting next to Duo to get all the details. Milliena dropped off the duffle bag and began to walk out of the apartment.  
"Hey were you going?" Duo right away got up of the couch and was getting to his feet when Matt stopped him.  
"Let her go, the doctors will take care of her as soon as we give in our reports." Milliena turned around; Hilde this time was to her feet.  
"What have you done?" Hilde was walking over to her looking her strait in the eyes.  
"It's not what I have done; it was what they were complaining about. There lives were about to be blown away and what do they do they throw one heck of a fit." Milliena walk even more to the door. Milliena turned to open the door when Hilde whorled her around and slapped her.  
"What did you do? If you disobeyed orders they will kill you." Milliena turned her head so she could see her; Duo and Matt were right at Hilde's side. Matt began to sway even more then before. Mr. Ishida was coming up behind them.  
"Will they, they can't afford to loose me, but you two I could have let that guard take you out. That would have made killing you in my way a lot easier." Milliena looked at Duo and then to Matt.  
"Better take care of him, he doesn't look well and not getting him well for his meeting won't be a good thing." Milliena walked out of the apartment and Hilde looked at Matt.  
"Mr. Ishida hurry!" Matt began to fall. Mr. Ishida right away ran to get Matt. Duo right away ran to get some water, Hilde ran to open up Matt's room.  
'Matt did you hear me, you cant have it your way now, you disobeyed me, you tried to escape. I will not have this.' Doctor Fujima was approaching him, he was young, and he tried to escape.  
'No please just leave me alone, I just want to go home, I want to find my family.' Matt struggled with the men that were holding him.  
'You don't seem to understand what is going on hear Matt. You are now going to become one of our most valued assassins. But with your little escape attempt will have to send you to another family. But with our safety's on you.' Dr. Fujima looked at Matt. He walked over to an operating table.  
'Bring him hear it is time for him to forget us for a while.' Matt started to kick even more. They placed him on the operating table and started to strap him down.  
'Till your older McLean.' The doctor put a gas mask on his mouth and Matt started to become wheezy.  
"Matt come on wake up." Duo's voice could be heard in a whisper.  
"Am I home?" Matt tried to sit up in bed but some one pushed him back down.  
"Take it easy you need to get some rest while we contact your doctor." Hilde was talking now. But Matt refused to lie down.  
"Duo go into the police data base and find out about a robbery that a boy was looking for his little sister." Matt opened his eyes, Hilde was on his left side and Mr. Ishida was on his right.  
"Do you have names exactly?" Matt could hear typing. He was hoping to find his answers now.  
"McLean. The little girl what happened to her?" Matt closed his eyes; all of a sudden they stung.  
'That's it your finished your new name is Matt Ishida.' Matt looked up he was lost what was wrong he did not belong hear.  
'Where are my parents who are you?' He looked around he became even more scared.  
'You're at the doctors you have been sick for awhile. Your parents are coming for you don't worry.' Dr. Fujima came into the room. The man that was talking to Matt walked over to him.  
'Any signs?' They both looked at Matt who was looking at all the instruments.  
'Nope he is doing fine but I do have one question what about the other one?' Dr. Fujima took him out of the door and Matt could see no more.  
"Matt again what happened this time?" He could still hear taping and Hilde was wiping his forehead.  
"My doctor knows something." Matt opened his eyes. He looked at Duo. He was still typing.  
"Duo anything?" Matt closed his eyes. . "Mclean family separated most killed. Mother and father dead, daughter was never found all information on the son went mission on a visit to the hospital. A few eye witnesses to the girls description have all been lead to a girl right hear were we live." Duo looked at him; Matt had turned back to staring at the ceiling.  
"Any name given for the girl?" He tried to get up again and finally did sitting only up for his legs felt like led.  
"Let me see.no way!" Duo exclaimed looking farther down into the report.  
"You're going to flip Matt." He turned to look at him.  
"Who is it?" Matt tried moving his legs.  
"Milliena, wait up a minute, oh god it fits. Milliena was on the assassination block right when you were made an assassin, all information on family is gone, and before that, she has a Mind Cover!" Duo turned around, Matt had stopped mid way in moving.  
"You could be related to her." Hilde walked over to the computer, Mr. Ishida stood there looking dumfounded. But nothing compared to Matt's rising expression.  
"I am related to a.an egotistic, self-centered, irritating little.ahhhh." Matt started to shake his head and freak out, his legs coming into full motion now.  
"Matt calm down come on will go to your doctor and find out." Hilde tried to help him but he shrugged away.  
"Oh no they come hear, mine and hers hear this bull shit has been going on long enough." Matt got up stumbling over his own feet as he walked. Duo got up fallowing him into the living room.  
"Don't give me any bull on how I have to get a hold of him, your going to do it while I go looking for Milliena." Matt walked past the television and the others came out of his room.  
"Matt stop lets think this over before you do anything stupid, so just wait up and see what the doctors say first." Matt wasn't listening he was looking for Mr. Ishida's keys. Once he found them he took his jacket and was off.  
Once to the car he searched the back seat for his laptop. He opened it up and looked for Milliena's address.  
  
87-344 Niclomi Lain Sevamti apartments #543 9th floor  
  
"This confusion ends now." Matt put it away and headed for the front seat. Duo came down the stares and to the car opening the passenger's side door.  
"You're not leaving with out me I want to know just what is going on as much as you do." Matt did not say anything, he just started the car and they were off. They drove in silence all the way there hoping once they got there all there questions would be answered.  
  
Milliena's apartment  
  
Letter to Milliena  
  
Milliena Maxwell and Ishida are coming over say nothing till I get there. If they start asking questions you have my permission to get rid of them.  
  
Dr. Sumaragi  
  
"So there looking for answers, but why here I have nothing for them." Milliena walked away from her computer.  
"But I don't think that will matter, since I get to get rid of them." A grin spread across her face as the thought of them dead crossed her mind.  
'Were are my mom and dad please tell me.' Milliena was 7 looking up a young Dr. Sumaragi. He bent down so he was face to face with her.  
'Gone they left you to die with every one else they don't care about you but here, here your safe and will watch over you forever.' Milliena's eyes filled with tears her cheeks becoming red and a tear falling.  
'Sumaragi are you insane why is she still here!' Dr. Fujima came in fuming and looking as if he were going to punch out Dr. Sumaragi's lights.  
'Garret please take Milliena to her room I'll talk to her later.' Garret grabbed her by the hand and took her away but she could still hear the doctors yelling at each other.  
"What in the world was that?" Milliena was on the floor, her hand was griping the table as if she were drowning.  
"Something is going on with mind." She tried to stand but her legs weren't agreeing with her. She let go of the table and sat there just staring at her legs and wondering what exactly Dr. Fujima had to do with her doctor. :: Bang: Bang: Bang::  
"Milliena open up we know your there!" :: Bang: Bang: Bang::  
"Milliena open up!" Matt was calling her and she was trying to get up.  
"Milliena don't make us break down the door."  
'Great Maxwell is here as well.' She was still trying to get up but her feet were moving slowly.  
"Go away; you have strict orders to never come into contact with others like me." Milliena finally got her legs moving, and her chance to kill them was slipping.  
"Don't start giving us orders now open up or we break the door down." Duo's voice this time rang out. She walked slowly to the door.  
"God what the hell do you two want I thought I got rid of you for good." Milliena walked to the door, but grabbed her gun and stoke it in her pants before she opened the door.  
"What do you want?" She opened the door but was right away pushed inside falling on her back and the gun.  
"Duo close the door we don't want any interruptions." Matt grabbed a hold of Milliena's color while Duo closed the door.  
"This is were you answer all of our questions now! You know something about me and what my past held." He threw her into the wall. 


	8. Chap 8

"Now start spilling it!" Milliena looked up at him and smiled. Duo came up behind Matt.  
"You think I know any more then you do." She rose up slowly reaching behind her, but waiting once Duo grabbed Matt's shoulder.  
"Matt I think she is lying. Her doctor could have gotten a hold of her by now." Matt looked at Duo and reached for his gun in his chest holster.  
"Well she better not be unless she wants her brains blown out." Matt pointed the gun at her head.  
"Again with the threats, if your going to shoot me then do it already you won't get any thing out of me." Milliena looked at Matt then to Duo who was fuming.  
"Matt let me do it I want to shut her up!" Duo yelled he wanted her dead. Matt held him back as Duo started to come closer to her.  
"No will wait but first to make you less aware." Matt brought his fist back and flung it at her, dogging it she grabbed a hold of his arm and flung it behind him. Duo came up behind her with his gun and hit her on the beck of the head with all the force he had.  
"God let me kill her, I hate people like her." Duo placed the gun right in his hand and pointed at her.  
"Duo stop we wait call Hilde and him tell them to come hear." Matt looked down at her. He started to sway and landed right next to her what he saw in front of him became black.  
Matt's Vision  
  
'Matt do it or we kill her do you want that!' Some one was yelling at him they were threatening him with his sister.  
'Leave her alone this is not about her.' Matt got up hold his gun pointing it back at the man. They wanted him to shoot get use to seeing the blood. They wanted him to kill he was only nine.  
'Then shoot stop stalling shoot and she lives, if you stall when you are on assignment then you could wind up dead, we can't afford to lose you.' Dr. Fujima looked at him his face showing so much hatred towards Matt, in the distance a siren went off.  
'Every body keep your eyes open for Dr. Sumaragi's test subject she has gotten lose put all of your assassins away now!' The inter com went off out side there was scrambling all for an assassin like him.  
'Keep him in hear we can't put him away now Samuel stay hear with him the rest come with me!' Dr. Fujima and all the men left Matt looked at Samuel and then to the gun.  
'Sorry Samuel but you're the last thing that stands in my way to finding her.' He pointed the gun and Samuel, Samuel came forward and tried to take the gun away but it went off three shoots, and Matt stood there looking from the gun to the blood and then to the door his way home and her.  
'Milliena were are you!' Matt opened the door and went looking for his sister.  
"Matt wake up Matt come on!" Duo was sitting beside him and Matt just looked at Milliena.  
"Matt what did you see was it another clue Matt come on what did you see!" Duo shook him, but all Matt could do was look at Milliena.  
  
Milliena's Vision  
  
Milliena laid there listening to the heart beat of the boy next to her. She was 7years old and the boy next to her was 8.  
'I can hear your heart beat its beating fast why?' Milliena looked at him but could not see his face.  
"Something bad is going to happen today and I think I might lose you.' The boy then seemed to vanish from right next to her and she was standing in a cold place and there were people looking at her just staring. She was 8 years old.  
'You will now be my number one assassin you will tower above all the rest and it will have been me who created you.' Dr. Sumaragi looked down at her she stared and then looked at the man at her feet. Crimson all around, around her feet and the doctors and the man was covered in it.  
'Is my brother, please I know he would never have left me, were is he?' Milliena looked at the doctor.  
"Don't worry soon he will mean nothing to you, you Milliena will be the best!' Milliena brought her gun up and shoot, two shoots in to Dr. Sumaragi, he went down and she fled for her dear life.  
'Matt help me!' She yelled as she left the cold place with nothing but now a siren to join in her pain.  
'Every body keep your eyes open for Dr. Sumaragi's test subject she has gotten lose put all of your assassins away now!' The inter com went off and she ran faster and faster.  
'Help me!' She yelled.  
'Matt please help me!' She yelled again but this time not looking she ran into a doctor, it was Dr. Fujima.  
"Not so fast you think you'll find him but soon the two of you will never ever remember each other. Get her to her room lock her away call all the doctors together she will expose us all and I for sure have one hell of and argument to push with her doctor.' She was begin picked up, he knew where Matt was at, but she was moving away form him, no he had the answer. No Matt!  
"No Matt no help." Milliena began to mumble and Matt was still frozen on his back Duo now stood frozen at the call of Matt's name.  
"My god she is Matt come on get up." Duo tried to get Matt up but it was as If he were a weight.  
"Ok this is so not right." Duo stopped trying and looked around to see if any thing could help him. :BANG::BANG:  
"Matt, Duo open up it's me and Hilde open up!" Mr. Ishida was here. And the expression on Duo's face cleared up he was happy to hear his voice.  
"Mr. Ishida thank god your here we have problems both, well Milliena is out and well Matt is like paralyzed or stunned. Take your pick he won't respond to my voice." Duo let them in and they both turned to Matt and Milliena.  
"What they just both went down?" Hilde gave Duo her stare and went to check on there breathing Milliena had begun to weez.  
"Well we had planed her to only be knocked out but it wound up Matt collapsing next to her, put it this way they are related Milliena is Matt's sister." Duo looked at Mr. Ishida he was looking around something was wrong.  
"All of you stop what you are doing and back away from the both of them!" Dr. Fujima came threw the door followed by Dr. Sumaraig looking pale, Dr. Iona who looked at Duo with shock, and the tale pale man from the meeting.  
"Hell no you have some questions that need answering Fujima what the hell have you done to them!" Mr. Ishida's voice was cold; Hilde stood up and stood by Duo who right away put his gun down.  
"None of your business this only has to do with our assassins and no one else, Maxwell your doctor will handle you." Duo looked at Dr. Iona her face became sad at the sound of Dr. Fujima's voice hatred and anger.  
"No I won't go, I want to know what is wrong with Matt, and you've kept this away long enough now start spilling what you have done to them." Duo looked at Hilde who right away got his gun and gave it to him. The tale pale man lit a cigarette and began to smoke.  
"You think this is concerns you." A puff of smoke left his mouth as he spoke.  
"Dr. Iona I think you have to discipline him a little more he does not know when to stay out of other peoples business." He walked over to Duo smoke every now and then escaping his lips.  
"It is my business I have seen him suffer with what is coming threw now what exactly are you hiding what don't you want them to know!" Duo yelled he became angrier and angrier with every step the man took.  
"I hope this makes you learn your place!" He pulled out a gun and shoot Duo right in his left rib cage.  
"What have you done to them tell me!" This time Mr. Ishida stood up he went over to Dr. Fujima and grabbed him by the coat.  
"Stop it all of you, aren't you happy enough you have made both our lies a living hell don't you get tired of trying to hurt us!" Matt stood up he swayed as he walked but he kept moving wanting it to be over. Duo tried to get up but couldn't until Hilde helped him. Milliena began to come to her senses, when Matt's yell stopped the whole room.  
"Milliena new orders for you kill both assassins!" Dr. Sumaragi looked at her, her face looked at Matt something inside was giving way.  
"Milliena do it now!" This time she listened she pulled out her gun and pointed at all of them.  
"That's were your assassin failed, she is better then all the rest, Milliena kill them and then the doctors." The tall man looked at her. Milliena walked over to her doctor standing by him as she positioned the gun for her targets.  
Milliena positioned the gun at Dr. Fujima. Matt looked on in horror as if this would be the end and he would lose what he was suppose to gain. Two shoots and that starts a commotion. The tale man begins to charge for her and another four shots go off. Threw all of it everyone begins to duck for the tale man being's to shoot back another five are fired and then silence everyone is on the ground and there is blood everywhere.  
The tale man is trying to get up her was shot twice and his blood was spilling like crazy, Dr. Sumaragi lay on the grown face down in his own blood, 3 shots to his body one to the head, for a total of 4. Dr. Fujima was down one to the head and Milliena lay there two to the chest she was breathing hard and her gun lay at her side.  
"Milliena no!" Matt right away ran to her side, her hair lay in the blood all around them. Her hands and face had spots of blood on them. He right away picked up his sister. He stared down at her and some more memory came back.  
He begins to remember a little girl's voice ring in his ears. Her face shows so much happiness and Joy her eyes sparkled in the day light and her hair flowed behind her. With one long breath he came back opened his eyes He looked at her, her eyes were open and sparkling like they were in his memory. And her voice rang out for him to hear. "I'm sorry for this Matt I wish we could have truly figured out what happened. But now we are and I guess will all ways be a family." Her hand griped his gun and threw it. Her eyes showed happiness and sorrow. "Be happy big brother." Her eyes closed for the last time and her hand dropped at her side. He bent his head down and cried for the only thing now he would miss in this world he would now have time for. "No please not now why please no." He sobbed. Duo came up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Matt I'm sorry this was not to turn out this way." He looked at all the people dead and then he looked at his Doctor still alive and well. Hilde to, was shocked and stunned all at once. Mr. Ishida looked at Matt everything was failing. "We set it up to get a hold of you two. It was to kill your parents and get a hold of you train you both to be one of us and never know you were related." 


	9. The End

"You, who are you?" Duo walked over to him standing there and looking down at him. "I was the one who recruited them I saw what she had less fear when alone then with others and him he's do anything any one told him most of the time any way. The parents were the main thing that got in my way so I staged the shooting in the store and well I knew they would try to get the both of them out of there and well the rest is just us getting a hold of them." He began to cough blood shooting hear and there. Matt got up and pulled out his gun. "This is my resignation then I'm tired of killing people." Two shots and then he went down. Dr. Iona came up next to Duo. "You're free as well Maxwell with him dead I'll get no missions for you he had plans for the three of you but that ends that." She tuned and left the sirens form out side could be herded and the commotion of others was coming from out side the door.  
  
A week later  
  
A week past and things didn't look better. Matt had locked him self away in his room only coming out to eat he never talked just looked down when ever someone looked at him. The reports on the killing were as follows: Dr. Fujima threatened all of them with there lives with the help of Dr. Sumaragi and the tale pale man. The killing of Milliena McLean was a result of there madness she was the first shot out of all of them. Duo getting shot was a result of the madness the tall man had. Trigger finger went off and that started everything. Matt changed his last name on everything to McLean, but he had never recovered. The shooting was on a Wednesday and the funeral would be on the following Wednesday. Everyone was getting ready to go for they would be the only ones Matt, Duo, Mr. Ishida and Hilde they thought of no one else coming would be better. The priest said a prey for her then lowered her grave in. Within the assassination group Dr. Iona marked this mass killing as File 278 L.A. Lost Assassins. The word of this spread fast and left the group wondering what they were going to do next. But with in the Ishida apartment it was different.  
  
Ishida Apartment  
Matt's room  
  
He lies there on his bed thinking of her and the tragic end that had befallen her. The blood that was everywhere and the one thing that hurt him the most "Be happy big brother." How could he be happy the one thing he wanted to find out about died in his arms the moment he thought he figured it out. Every now and then he'd close his eyes to see and hear her. The memories began to come back he had refused to take off the mind cover he wanted to come beck when it felt like it. He would just lay there and think of her. Milliena McLean, his sister. But this was to remember her end.  
  
The End 


End file.
